


Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 19 Days Crack Ship~ [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cliffhanger, Comedy, M/M, crackship, i might continue but i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: It was getting harder and harder to hide their relationship from He Tian and Jian Yi.





	Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a LOT of fun writing this and I regret NOTHING.

It was getting harder and harder to hide their relationship from He Tian and Jian Yi.

Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t want to break Jian Yi’s heart, knowing that Jian Yi was in love with him since forever. But at the same time he felt like having an affair behind his best friend’s back would be a blow on the trust they had built over the years.

Mo Guan Shan, on the other hand, actually enjoyed having He Tian wrapped around his little finger, and he was by no means ready to give that up. It was extremely useful having a monster such He Tian as his bodyguard, and even though it was annoying when he followed Mo Guan Shan around like a needy puppy, Mo Guan Shan couldn’t deny he was the deadliest weapon when it came to fights. That besides the fact that the thugs never bothered his mother again after He Tian – and his brother – made a statement with their fists, feet and guns.

However, both of them also liked what they had going on.

It was nice, soothing, silent.

It all began when Mo Guan Shan overheard Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi talking about this one game that was going to be released later that week. Mo Guan Shan was super excited about it, but none of his followers actually give a crap to videogames so he didn’t have anyone to talk about it. And, for the first time in his life, Mo Guan Shan was the one to approach someone.

He waited until he noticed Jian Yi was nowhere to be seen and got Zhan Zheng Xi’s attention. He also realized it was the very first time he was talking to Zhan Zheng Xi when there were alone. Mo Guan Shan had talked to Jian Yi alone before, and to He Tian plenty of times, but never Zhan Zheng Xi.

Their conversation escalated way quicker than Mo Guan Shan initially suspected and only after a few minutes both of them were beaming with excitement, sharing why that one game would be the best of all times and how they were both eager to play it as soon as it was released.

A bond was made that day.

When the game was finally released, Zhan Zheng Xi bought it. He then slipped a note on Mo Guan Shan’s bag, asking the heavens to help him and He Tian to not be as nosy as he usually was so he wouldn’t see Zhan Zheng Xi’s invitation for Mo Guan Shan.

It was a game night.

Their game night.

One game night became two, three, and before they could notice, they would spend at least one night every week on each other’s houses. One week at Zhan Zheng Xi’s, another one at Mo Guan Shan’s and so on. It reached a point where Zhan Zheng Xi’s little sister thought her brother had finally dumped that idiotic blond friend and was talking to someone cooler. Even though Mo Guan Shan looked a little bit scary.

But it was only on a Wednesday night, prior to a public holiday, when Zhan Zheng Xi was staying over at Mo Guan Shan’s house, that the things actually took an unbelievable turn.

At the beginning everything was normal. They were playing another game that could be played with one up to four players. The boys decided to start off in an individual run so they could see how far each one of them could get without any help, and after both of them had died, at basically the same part, both of them decided to restart the game in co-op mode.

They were sitting side by side, focused on the flat screen in front of them and trying to make the most of it.

Until it started.

First it was their arms brushing. Then the eventual glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Then they became bolder and started not caring about being caught, which resulted in both of them just staring at each other. Soon the PS4 controllers were forgotten on the bed and before any of them could think properly, they were kissing.

Yes, they were surprised with themselves when they noticed how their tongues were intertwining and getting the most out of their kiss, or when they noticed that they couldn’t quite keep their hands to themselves, but they didn’t really care.

It wasn’t their first time feeling attraction to someone from the same gender, after all.

Mo Guan Shan would be lying if he said he had never imagined He Tian invading his mouth a second time and claiming him his.

Just as Zhan Zheng Xi would be lying if he said he would punch Jian Yi right on his handsome face if he tried kissing Zhan Zheng Xi again.

Still, Zhan Zheng Xi and Mo Guan Shan shared a sense of secrecy that they couldn’t with the other two. Both of them were sure that this kiss – or the ten of them – would never be commented outside the four walls of Mo Guan Shan’s or Zhan Zheng Xi’s bedroom. They were both shy on their own different ways, and they both knew how they could be themselves in each other’s presence.

It was the perfect relationship.

They shared common interests. They didn’t like to talk. They knew how to use their gaming skills. They knew how to use their mouths. And tongues.  And hands.

And yes, it didn’t take long for some wet kisses to become something more.

The first different thing was a hand being placed lower than usual, then coy fingers caressing a thigh and moving slowly but sure upwards. And their tongues only added fuel to the fire as both of them noticed they were palming each other’s erections through their pants. Neither Mo Guan Shan nor Zhan Zheng Xi got surprised they were getting each other off.

What surprised them was that they were more nervous than they should be.

They were just friends with benefits, right?

No.

Deep down both of them became fond of each other, and before they could even fight it, the annoying smiled that belonged to Jian Yi was replaced by the never ending scowl on Mo Guan Shan’s face, and the smug smirk that belonged to He Tian was replaced by the resting bitch face that was Zhan Zheng Xi’s trademark. Before even realizing, they were liking each other.

Of course, acknowledging this was one step, but actually saying was another one completely different, which means Zhan Zheng Xi and Mo Guan Shan kept their friends with benefits relationship for another month before coming to each other and saying that at some point they started having feelings.

After everything was out in the open, Mo Guan Shan and Zhan Zheng Xi decided to start dating. But they also decided, in a common silent agreement, that nobody could ever know about them. To the outside world Zhan Zheng Xi was still Jian Yi’s best friend and low-key boyfriend, and Mo Guan Shan was He Tian’s puppy and probably sex slave.

School rumors could be harsh.

Everything was going well. All the plans were working out. It was perfection.

Way too perfect.

So it was on a Friday evening, when Mo Guan Shan told He Tian he couldn’t help him with his diner because he was too busy doing his homework – strike one – and Zhan Zheng Xi told Jian Yi he couldn’t help him with his homework because he was helping his sister with a new game – strike two. But strike three was when, because He Tian was too smart and too good at reading between lines, He Tian ganged up with Jian Yi to send those messages and was presented by both of them receiving an answer at the exact same time.

It could be coincidence, but He Tian knew that coincidences weren’t a thing.

All of this situation made He Tian call Mo Guan Shan’s home, at the same time he made Jian Yi call Zhan Zheng Xi’s home, and to their surprise, they both got practically the same answer.

“Big brother is at Brother Redhead’s house.”

“Guan Shan and Student Zhan are playing video games, do you want me to call him?”

He Tian dismissed Mo Guan Shan’s mother and told her that he, and a friend of his, were going to visit Mo Guan Shan, and that she shouldn’t say anything because they wanted to do a surprise.

He Tian and Jian Yi weren’t expecting finding Mo Guan Shan and Zhan Zheng Xi shoving their tongues down each other throats while they had their hands inside each other’s pants. And He Tian was partially glad he told Mo Guan Shan’s mother she didn’t need to follow them.

“What the fuck is going on?” He Tian couldn’t deny the sight turned him on a little, but erections aside, he was mad.

**Author's Note:**

> This story might have a follow-up, but it all depends on how much I'm gonna be threatened.
> 
> I hope you non-judgmental people liked it~
> 
> Popsy's out~


End file.
